Back Home
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: ON HOLD! After leaving Forks with Alice, they are called back home 3 years later when Emmett gets hurt, and Bella struggles to merge back into the Forks lifestyle. Rating M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pulled the quilt around her body tighter, stretching her arms out, realising that she was alone in the king-sized bed. She quickly sat up; throwing the quilt off the bed, making sure Alice wasn't curled into a ball at the bottom of the bed. Tired and slightly disoriented, Bella got out of bed, running her fingers through her matted-hair. She ventured into the kitchen to find Alice ripping the red velvet curtains to shreds with a pair of tailor scissors. Bella's mouth dropped.

"Alice, What the hell?" Bella pulled herself onto the counter top.

"I got bored, so I'm making another dress for the collection." Alice didn't seem to see a problem with her actions.

"I guess I'll have to buy some new ones eventually," Bella sighed, Alice just nodded. Bella shook her head and decided to go back to bed. She kissed Alice on the cheek, and somehow managed to make it back to bed.

Bella re-awoke late in the afternoon, to find that her outfit for the day was already sorted. She smiled and got into the shower, the hot water made the tangles in her hair, and the knots in her back disappear. She felt relaxed and suitable to venture into the world. After blow drying her hair, she slipped into the outfit, the jeans fitted perfectly, and the baggy top Alice had chosen was comfortable as well as fashionable. Bella found Alice in the study, playing chess on her own.

"Morning baby," Bella smiled, watching Alice with a careful eye.

Alice nodded in recognition, and waved, something was wrong and Bella could sense it.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella sat opposite Alice, and moved a chess piece, with Alice took with one move. Bella wasn't very good at playing chess. Alice didn't answer Bella at first, but she knew if she didn't answer her, Bella would pester her all day until she told her.

"Edward phoned," Alice said, quickly, almost so fast that Bella couldn't hear her.

Bella froze; Edward hadn't bothered to check-up on her and Alice since they left Washington State to live in New York City three and half years ago.

"What did he have to say?" Bella asked coldly, taking Alice's free hand. Alice sat so still, she was like a statue. It was bad news, it was obvious.

"Alice, please," Bella begged.

Alice moved, giving Bella a little reassurance, that she was okay.

"Emmett's been hurt," Alice told Bella, it wasn't the full story but Bella knew not to push Alice.

"He'll be fine, especially with Rosalie and Edward around," Bella tried to reassure her. Alice nodded and she got up, and disappeared into the opposite room. Alice slammed the door behind her, Alice wasn't usually aggressive but when it came to her family she couldn't help it, it was like second nature to her. Bella just sat at the chess table, listening carefully.

"I'll be back in a little while," Alice said and she left, Bella knew that Alice was off to calm down before she brought hell.

Bella just explored the appointment, looking in Alice's studio. There were ten dresses on mannequins, none of them complete. She ran her fingers over each dress, the textures rough and cold against her skin. A grumble came from Bella's stomach. Breakfast time, she ventured into the small suitable kitchen. Bella made herself toast, and with her strong appetite she ate it quickly. Alice returned home after an hour, and the first thing she did was hug Bella. Bella hugged Alice back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice apologized.

Bella shook her head, like it was nothing.

"Its fine, you're protective of your family,"

Bella noticed something in Alice's eyes, she needed to say something, but Bella knew what it was before Alice even said it.

"If you have to go back to Forks, go to Forks. You're brother needs you," Bella insisted, even though it was painful to suggest that Alice leave her.

"You're coming with me, Bella. Charlie and Jacob miss you," Alice told her. Bella did not want to return to Forks, but she did miss her dad, and Jacob would be surprised to see her after all this time.

"Okay," Bella gave into Alice's pleading look.

"Would you be mad if I told you I already packed?" Alice asked, Bella shook her head and kissed Alice.

"When's our flight?" Bella asked, knowing Alice had had a vision about this.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Alice replied.

Bella nodded.

"Back home we go," Bella sighed, kissing Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I am apologizing for the delay in uploading. I've been busy with college, and other emotional stuff. Again I apologize**.

Back home 

_The flight back to Washington was unsettling. Bella wasn't ready to return but she knew if she didn't return now , she'd never force herself to come back at all. Alice was overexcited, bouncing in the seat in the taxi. The closer they got to the Cullen's home, the more Bella wanted to throw herself out of the mobbing car. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, pulling her into her chest. _

"_Things will be fine, Edward isn't even at home at the moment," Alice informed Bella and she felt her sigh with relief. The relationship between Bella and Edward was tense, after Edward had told Bella that things weren't working out between them and that Alice was in love with her, they couldn't even be friend it was that bad._

_The taxi stopped at the bottom of the drive, and Alice paid the driver, giving him a fifty dollar tip for his troubles. Rosalie met them at the top of the drive, Bella approached Rose slowly, gestured for a hug, she accepted Bella's gesture and hugged her. The three women knew that if she could, Rosalie would be in tears. _

_Emmett was Rosalie's entire world, if she lost him, she would most probably go and try and get the Volturi to kill her. _

_The next few days were hard, for everyone, Alice and Rosalie took turns sitting at Emmetts bedside, while Bella stayed out of everyone's way, she didn't even talk to Esme or Carlisle. Edward didn't return from wherever he'd been until Alice and Bella had been in Forks for almost a fortnight. He just waltzed in, like he hadn't been gone, like everything was normal. Bella's strong tempting scent coated not only the house, but the town too, it had started driving him crazy from the moment that he set foot back in Forks. On Edward's sudden and unexpected arrival, Bella decided that it was the perfect time to go and see Charlie. She borrowed Emmett's jeep, and drove down to the house, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway so she drove to the police station. He never worked on a Sunday, so why was he at work? Bella pulled into the parking lot, and parked in between two police cruisers. She began walking towards the main entrance of the police station, when someone caught her attention. _

"_miss you can't park there," a high pitched, but distinctively male voice called after her. Bella span around anf the young boy, who looked no older that twenty, stumbled back. _

"_Oh I'm sorry," he squeaked when he realised who she was. Bella shook her head, and walked into the police station. She didn't go to the reception desk to declare who she was and why she was visiting, she just walked straight into Charlie's office, to find him fast asleep on his desk. She didn't know whether or not to wake him but the police radio buzzed to life, waking him up with a start. Charlie groaned, and looked up, he was sure if what he was looking at was real or not. He literally pinched himself._

"_Bells?" He asked, puzzled, she never visited. He had never expected her to visit, she had a new life in New York with Alice, she had no sufficient reason to return to Forks. _

"_Hey , Dad," Bella beamed, rocking on her heels, Charlie hadn't changed much in the last three years, he'd started to go grey but that was all. _

"_what are you doing here?" he didn't intend for his question to sound rude and arrogant but that's what it came out like._

"_Emmett's sick and Alice said that it was time we came back, she said you and Jake miss me." Bella sighed, still stood in the doorway. Charlie rose from his sat, and approached his daughter, they exchanged an awkward hug. _

"_Of course I'm going to miss you, I started to miss you the day you told me you were leaving for New York." Charlie blurted out, rubbing the beard with the back of his hand. Bella sniggered. _

"_Can you get away for some dinner?" Bella asked sheepishly._

"_I'm the cheifl of police, of course he can," He grabbed his jacket and followed Bella out of the police station. He let her drive them to the dinner. _

"_Isabella Swan," An unfamiliar face greeted her, as they entered the diner. Bella was unsure about the guy at first, then she realised who it was, and almost felt ashamed for not realising who it was. _

"_Michael Newton," Bella grinned, Charlie squeezed Bella's shoulder before he sat an unoccupied table. Mike looked Bella up and down, enjoying the sight of her._

"_Cullen," Mike said the surname with disgust, "almost killed himself when you left," mike continued, Bella knew he wanted to add more to that, but he had more respect than that, Bella didn't want to know what measures of self destruction Edward had forced upon himself after she had left. Bella turned and went to sit beside her dad, and felt the atmosphere that was normal for her, return as they ordered their usual meals. Charlie tried to avoid talking about Bella's life in New York. It hurt hm to know that she wasn't coming home for good. After their meal, Bella drove Charlie back to the police station, and she returned to the Cullen's place. The house seemed dead, when she got there, so she decdied to have a shower. she washed her hair with her favourite strawberry shampoo and just relaxed in the shower, she spent longer that she intended to, in the shower, but still, there was no sign of anyone she had finished. Bella looked around the house to see if anyone had to decency to leave her a note telling her where they had gone and when they would be back, but no. she didn't find one. Bed went to bed, angry, and slightly hurt. She woke mid-afternoon, the bed sheets on the floor, pillows by her feet. She sat up, painfully running her fingers through her matted hair. What had happened last night? _

_Alice casually strolled into the bedroom, and smiled at Bella. Bella ignored her, still mad with her for leaving her and not telling her where they'd gone._

"_Emmett's recovered," Alice said softly, sensing Bella's anger. Bella nodded in understanding and began making the bed. Alice attempted to hugfh Bella, but she just shrugged her away. Alice felt slightly hurt by this. _

"_Bella?" Alice reached out for her, but again, Bella pulled back. _

"_No, Alice. You left me alone, no note, nothing! Anything could have happened!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. _

"_Edward…" Alice tried to explain but Bella interrupted._

"_Don't fucking Edward me! like he's going to help me out in any shape or fucking form! He left me, and I find out that he tried to kill himself when we left! You would have seen him decide on it! You would have seen! Why did you not tell me?" Alice had never seen Bella this angry before, it didn't compare to Rosalie mad, or Emmett mad, but she was mad. Alice couldn't answer her question, she knew she should have told her, but she didn't think it would have helped. When Alice didn't respond, Bella grabbed her suitcase, threw her clothes into it, and left, without a word, without an explanation to where she was going. _

_She was half way down the drive, when she was violently pulled around. Edward towered over her, but he didn't scare her. _

"_What the fuck do you want?" Bella spat, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_He had heard the whole argument, all Alice's thoughts, this was a big mess. Alice knew the truth but she didn't want to say it out loud, it would hurt too much, and Edward didn't want to believe the truth._

"_She's upset." He growled, returning her coldness._

"_It's the least of my problems right now." Bella said. _

_Edward had never seen Bella act so cold. _

"_you've changed," He whispered, and then he was gone. _

_Bella didn't think about his comment too much, and walked to Charlie's house. He was home. Nervously, she knocked on the door, when her dad answered the door, she broke down into tears, and told him everything, just changing it so that she didn't reveal that they were vampires. Charlie tried to soothe his daughter as best as he could, when he was out of options. He called Jake…_

**A/N: this is longer that I originally intended, but here you go :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Back Home 

Bella didn't think Jake could get here any faster than he did, the first thing he did when he walked into Charlie's place was hug Bella, almost crushing her. He was as hot as fire against her skin, and she just clung to him, and his whole atmosphere made her cry. Charlie went out to buy her ice cream, while she explained the whole situation to Jake. She was able to tell him everything, she could see how angry he was getting, and he'd always sworn to protect Bella, no matter what.

"One of them is here," he mumbled, getting up on the sofa, Bella tried grabbing his hand, but he moved too fast, and she almost fell off the sofa. He waited for a few moments and there was a light knock on the door, which made Bella realise that it was either Rosalie or Alice. Jake opened the door, and growled.

"Jasper?" Jake took a step back, and Bella began to panic, no one had seen Jasper since Alice announced how she felt for Bella, and they'd assumed that he was dead after he stopped showing up in Alice's visions. She looked around and then gave up, he was faster than her. Jasper walked into the living room, a devious smirk on his face. Bella tried to control her heart rate but she was scared and there was no use.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, they had started circling each other, and the way she was looking at Jake, made him stay back, Alice had taught her how to defend herself if she was ever in this situation, and Bella was struggling to keep to what Alice had taught her.

"You stole her from me, and now you hurt her, revenge is why I'm here," Jasper growled, and he moved too fast for her, she was suddenly being thrown up against the wall, his teeth sunk deep in her jugular. She started to convulse under him, and Jake ripped him from her, doing even more damage. Jasper laughed, before disappearing. She fell to the floor, blood pouring out of her throat. She started to splutter up blood. Jake panicked and held her ice cold body to his warm chest.

Charlie arrived and almost fainted at the sight of blood, there was so much blood, and he knew she probably wouldn't survive this.

"Call Carlisle!" Jake snapped, trying to avert his eyes from his bloodstained hands.

"No, I'm calling 911!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, we don't have time for that shit, call fucking Carlisle!" Jake was angry, and upset all in the same instance. He could feel Bella slowly dying in his arms. Charlie gave into Jake, and called Carlisle, shaking.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked quickly,

"Bella's dying, get here quickly," Charlie said, and hung up. He grabbed towels and rushed back into the living room. He rolled up a towel and pressed it against the neck wound that just wouldn't stop bleeding. Jake wouldn't let her go; he was sobbing and telling her not to leave him, because he needed her. Suddenly the whole Cullen family burst into Charlie's home. They were all looked vicious, and they were scaring the shit out of Charlie.

"Edward take Charlie into the kitchen, calm him down," Carlisle instructed, Edward nodded, trying to avoid the smell of Bella's blood, trying not to be tempted. He lifted Charlie off the floor and pulled him into the kitchen. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice went after Jasper, and Esme stayed to help Carlisle.

"I don't know if I can save her," Carlisle mumbled under his breath, not intending anyone to hear, Edward was suddenly by Carlisle's side, looking furious, angry, upset, and hurting as much as Jake was.

"You have to save her!"He yelled, his hands pulling at Carlisle's jacket, almost on collapsing to his knees.

"Edward she's dying, there's too much blood loss, Jasper has done some serious damage," Esme tried to soothe her son but he wasn't having any of it.

"Please, Carlisle, please," Edward begged, Jake looked up at Edward, he'd never seen him this emotional, he wasn't even this emotional when Bella left and he was acting all suicidal, and had just given up on life, if he could even call what they had was life. Carlisle gave Edward an apologetic look, and with that Edward was gone.

He was going to find Jasper and rip him limb from limb, he was letting his heart rule him but he didn't care. He followed the scent of the others, and found them in the meadow, they were circled around Jasper, and Emmett was about to make a move, but Edward pulled him back.

"Not here, not you," Edward told him, his brother was still weak; he hadn't fed properly the night before. Edward grabbed Jasper by the collar, and dragged him out of the meadow; he refused to kill him there. The others followed him, but Edward turned around and they saw the pain in his eyes, Alice gasped and stumbled back.

"Go, she's going to die, Emmett tell her, Rosalie make sure no-one causes her any more pain, Alice," Edward turned to her pixie- like sister, and he couldn't face her, "I'm sorry Alice,"

Edward dragged Jasper into the thick of the woods, as far away from civilisation as possible. He wasn't going to be quick and pain less as possible about this. He let go of Jasper's collar, and pulled him up. Jasper was smirking and Edward punched him in the face, breaking his nose and cheek bone, which healed instantly. Jasper flinched a little, but tried to retaliate but Edward just grabbed him and threw him onto the floor, sitting on his back.

"You won't hurt anyone again," Edward said, pressing Jasper into the ground, the heel of his palm digging into Jasper's spine.

"She deserved it, she hurt Alice, she doesn't even love her!" jasper growled, knowing that he couldn't fight against Edward, accepting his fate, that he was going to die.

"so you attacked her, so you kill her?" Edward growled, pressing harder against Jasper's spine.

Jasper chuckled, and that was the last straw for Edward. He became the monster he never wanted to be, and single handed ripped Jasper apart. He sat beside the fire, sobbing, he'd lost her, and he just killed his so called brother. He was about to run to Alaska, when he heard it, it was only faint but he heard it all the same.

_Edward I need you…_

_**A/N: this chapter was seriously intense to write, but I hope you enjoyed it, I promise I'll try and upload more, I just have a busy life, and I'm sick at the moment. :( please review and alert. Thank you.**_


End file.
